


made love to a robot

by tsunderestorm



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Object Insertion, Trans Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: Genji's body is very accommodating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my girlfriend for drabble prompts and one of the ones she gave me was, and I quote, "anything honestly with obscenely pushing the limits of what Genji can fit in his pussy that sounds great" so...here we are. inspired by [this fanart](http://baja-blasphemy.tumblr.com/post/145418831788/thanks-blizzard-for-uploading-hi-res-zenyatta-orb) (nsfw) which changed my damn life. 
> 
> listen to [In Tokyo by The Studio Killers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F8mJkOqm6rg) which is a good song.

_ " _ Relax,” Zenyatta says, soothing. His fingers run along Genji’s folds, collecting the wetness there and shivering when the shocks ripple through his mechanical nerve endings. “Allow it to enter you, Genji.”

Genji’s splayed obscenely open, legs spread wide, on display. The familiar green glow between his legs reflects off of the snow white of his calf plating, the polished silver of the junctions between soft armor he's left on because he matches the welcome warm metal of Zenyatta. The omnic is patient, so patient, working the smooth metal of his orb against Genji’s cunt, letting it rub against the lips of him until it's slick-wet with his need and his body swallows it up.

_ “Zenyatta _ ,” he gasps, spreading his legs even wider, squirming with a roll of his hips so the orb pushes deeper inside. When he looks down he can see the soft glow of it through his cybernetic skin, a warm butter yellow to match his obscene neon green, the slight bulge of the orb nestled deep inside of him that he can see low on his belly. 

“That’s it, you’re doing so well,” Zenyatta encourages as the tight heat of Genji’s supple little body swallows up another of his orbs. He's up to two now, and keening for more, one leg over Zenyatta’s shoulder and the other splayed out held down by Zenyatta’s hand. “Would you like another?”

Genji nods, reaching a hand down to rub his clit, fingers sliding slippery over it before he can get a good angle to circle the pad of his finger, rubbing slow. He's taken more than this before, wants to take more now, wants the heightened sensitivity of his body to make him remember this for days. Just the thought of waking up in the morning with the memory of Zenyatta’s touch heavy on him is enough to make him shake.

“ _ Yes _ ,” he says, breathy but firm, back arching off of the bed he's laid back on.

“Then another you shall have,” Zenyatta says as he waves his fingers and summons another, allows Genji a view of the golden glow that ripples across the textured surface. Spinning it in his palm he lets it vibrate softly, gently, so Genji can hear the quiet buzz before he lowers it between his legs. Just the first thrum of it against his pussy is enough to make him weak, start the shake in his thighs that ripples, sends shock waves up his body.

“Zen, ah - Zen!” Genji gasps, trying to squeeze his thighs together to either hold on to the sensation or stop it because it's too good. Which one it is, he doesn't even know, but Zenyatta stops him with the hand on his thigh a firm squeeze, a soft encouragement -  _ you are incredible. _

He works the third orb inside of him, more than any human would be able to take but Genji  _ can _ , feels like he could take one more with Zenyatta’s low encouragement and the way he's rubbing his clit in slow, deliberate circles, taking over for Genji whose hands have fisted fast in the blanket beneath him. The vibrations are different inside of him, something thicker, fuller and there's no way he can get away from them, there. Undeniable, the way he’s riding the sensation, humping against the bed to push them deeper and he knows it’s too much. He can feel the orbs grate against each other and that just seems to make them vibrate  _ more.  _

He's full, more full than he's ever been and the texture of the orbs inside is strange and incredible, the heavy metal of it rubbing a spot inside of him that makes him feel  _ more _ , like everything is wetter and undeniable and the pressure is almost too much to bear. It builds deep inside and shakes him to his core , letting him know he's going to make a mess of the bed under him, of Zenyatta’s careful hands and maybe even his sweet serene face, too.

“You're very close, Genji,” Zenyatta comments as he dips two fingers into wet heat and it's the filthiest fucking thing he's ever heard, Genji thinks, when he can  _ hear _ how wet he is around Zenyatta’s fingers. He moans, breaths coming in labored pants as Zenyatta nudges the orbs with his fingers and moves them around inside of him, plated fingertips nudging his inner walls as he drags them back out only to push back in, to match the gentle way he's finger fucking him in rhythm with Genji's breaths, the panting exhales and the hiccupped inhales. 

Zenyatta arcs his fingers, whispers “Embrace it, Genji,” as the vibration of the orbs inside him becomes too much to bear, as the pressure builds and overwhelms and Zenyatta draws each orb out with soft, subtle motions of his fingers and Genji comes with a mind-numbing, toe-curling explosion of sensation, soaking Zenyatta’s fingers and the virgin-white sheets as steam escapes him. When he comes back to himself the orbs resting between his legs coated in slick green, still humming gently as Zenyatta spins them with an idle twirl of his finger.

“I shall consider your tranquility...embraced.” Zenyatta says with what Genji reads as a decidedly smug tone as he sits back with a chuckle, lowering Genji’s leg with a gentle rub to his thigh. Genji curls his knees up to his chest, gives Zenyatta a good view of his work and the lights on Zenyatta’s headplate brighten in interest.


End file.
